A Walk on the Wild Side
by Harry2
Summary: Things get very interesting in Criminal Court after a car accident in regards to Christine Sullivan.
1. Chapter 1

A Walk on the Wild Side

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Night Court. The only thing that I own is this story. Please read and review, as this is my first attempt at writing comedy._

It was a typical night at the courtroom for all the regulars. Mac was bringing files to Judge Harry Stone, and the criminals were brought up by the bailiffs Bull Shannon and Roz Russell, to have their cases dealt with by D. A. Dan Fielding and defended by the blonde Public Defender Christine Sullivan. Most of the cases ended up with the cry of "Time served and $50 fine" with some being released and a few held over for Grand Jury proceedings. Dan, as usual, when there was a break, tried to hit on Christine or some other woman near him, but with no avail.

Finally, Harry rapped his gavel for the last time that night. "And that is it for the night people" he said, as he stood up from the bench. Dan had managed to get a date for the night, and was off to have fun with her. Bull and Roz headed off to their homes for the night. However, Mac was at his desk, with Christine nearby.

"Here are the files you wanted Christine. I just don't understand why Albany wants them" the black clerk told the blonde Public Defender. Mac had served with Harry for over three years and while Harry might run a little loose with some of the rules, he DID clear out a large number of cases over each year.

"Thanks Mac. I have no idea either, but Albany wants to look them over. So, I will be taking them up to Albany, and when done, I'll bring them back. Hopefully, we can get some answers" Christine told the Vietnam vet. And with that, she took the files and headed out the building.

As Christine headed up north in her Mazda, she thought about how things had lead her to this day. She had started off in college as a student of legal matters, before starting her gradate studies in the field of law. She had graduated with high marks and had become an up and coming public defender, until she could get a shot at going on to being a prosecutor . However, she found herself enjoying working in Criminal Court part 2, or, as it was also referred to, as Night Court. She had made friends with Harry, Mac, Bull, and Roz. Dealing with Dan was a challenge each and every session, since he had a tendency to hit on almost any woman who he ran into. But overall, there was a good comradely among those in the court. However, as Christine was driving, she did not realize two things: 1) The weather had started to turn from a cloudy night into a snow storm. 2) Her car had not been properly tuned up the last time she took it into her mechanic. The rotary engine had some cracks in it, and the more she drove it, the worse it got. By the time that she was halfway to Albany, the roads were getting slick from snow and ice, and her car engine was acting up. Before long, Christine was gripping the wheel hard, trying to stay on the road, when her engine BLEW UP!

When the engine blew, Christine tried her best to keep the car on the road, but was unable to. The car ended up heading into a grove of trees, where it crashed, knocking Christine out.

 **6 months later**

Since Christine Sullivan's presumed death, things had continued on in Criminal Court part two. Bull and Roz still handled the criminals, Harry passed out sentences, Mac brought up the cases and Dan prosecuted them. However, to replace Christine Sullivan, a new Public Defender has come up. Her name was Paige O'Rourke, a red headed woman who spoke at times with an Irish accent. While she did not object to much of Dan's flirting with her, and even flirting back with him, she had her eyes set on Harry! Things though, were about to take an interesting twist this night.

Most of the cases that night were standard, with people being fined and let go. However, the last case of the night was different. The young man was a member of a biker gang, with several of the gang members in the court that night. "What do we have here, Mr. Prosecutor?" Harry asked, looking at the man with the Biker jacket on, a jeweled image of a Piranha showing on the back.

"Mr. Thompson here, was arrested for causing a fight at a restaurant that he and his fellow biker gang members were eating at. Another gang came in and started a fight. He and his gang drew knives and threatened people there" Dan informed the judge.

"Now Mr. Prosecutor, you KNOW that these fine young people were just defending themselves from the other gang" Paige countered, winking at Dan, trying to distract him from the amount of leg she was showing Harry. Paige knew that the gang was in trouble, but she was going to do what she could to reduce the time that would be given them.

"I Have to agree with the prosecution on this one. We'll hand this over to the Grand Jury to decide on the charges for this case" Harry told the two attorneys, as he prepared to bang his gavel to indicate that the case was done.

"And who decided that Henry is going to jail?" asked a female voice from the gallery in the courtroom. The staff turned to see a woman with sun bleached blonde hair in a Princess Leia up do, wearing a leather jacket with the piranha symbol on the back. She wore an off white shirt with a vest, denim pants with leather chaps, and scuffed up brown leather boots. "Henry takes care of us. He IS our leader! If you want to try and take him, you'll have to take all of us" she said, as several other members of the gang nodded in approval.

"And who are you, young lady, to say that about our way of handling things?" Roz asked, as she stepped forward, ready to take the lady on if need be.

"I'm Chrissy Stone. The Piranha's took me in when I was lost. They gave me a home. And I WILL defend my friends" she told Roz, as she pulled a switchblade from within her vest. The sight of the blade made many of the people in the courtroom either ducked under chairs or ran out of the courtroom in terror.

Roz though, did not run or hide. She grabbed Chrissy by her wrist and both pulled her forward, and at the same time, turned the wrist so that it was both on the opposite side and hurting! Chrissy was forced to drop the knife, and once she did that, Roz took out a pair of handcuffs and put them on the blonde's wrists.

"Nice going Roz!" Harry called out from his desk. While he was not happy about a knife being pulled from in his courtroom, he was happy that no one had been hurt.

"Not a problem your honor" Roz replied, as she escorted Chrissy to a cell. This blonde was going to be in a cell for a while, until she answered to charges that were sure to be filed against her.

A few days later, while Harry was preparing for another evening of court, Mac came into his office with a bunch of files. "Here's whats on the docket for tonight Sir" he told Harry. As Harry Sullivan looked over the files, one of them stood out. It was based on a request that he had put in on Chrissy Stone, to have her fingerprints run, to see if she had any other charges on file. What he saw in the file shocked him!

"Mac, would you get Dan, Bull, Roz, and Ms. O'Rourke in here please? And you might want to stay in for it as well" Harry asked his Court Clerk.

Mac looked at Judge Stone with a look that thought he was crazy, but did as he was asked. Within a matter of minutes, everyone was in the judges chambers.

"So, Harry, why did you ask for everyone to come in here" Dan asked, looking around. Dan might be a problem at times, but he did respect Harry, and was willing to ask questions that often times, were being wondered by others present as well.

"I just got a report back on Ms. Stone. It turns out that her name is _NOT_ Chrissy Stone" Harry told the group. That part got nods from the group. Most of them were used to people using alias. "It turns out that her real name is" and here, Harry, like the good magician that he was, took a break to get his audience hooked "Christine Sullivan!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Are you SURE Harry?" Mac asked, as he looked over the forms that Judge Stone was holding. Mac was not the only one who could not believe it. Dan, Bull, Ross, and even Paige O'Rourke were all looking over the papers in shock and wonder.

"I know Mac, I know. But, fingerprints don't lie" Harry answered, Even Harry was shocked to see the results. But the differences between the two ladies in personality were complete opposites of one another.

"Well then, what did she have on her?" Dan asked, in both wonder and lust. Wonder over how much Christine Sullivan had changed to be carrying weapons on her. Lust in that he hoped that she had changed enough to give him a shot at her.

"A bunch of knives Dan. Some very deadly ones" Mac told him, the look in his eyes telling all that this was serious. Mac went over to the set of knives that had been taken off of Christine. "The first one is the most obvious, being that its a switchblade" Mac told them, as he gently pressed a button and the blade came out, ready to be used. The next one was one that Roz recognized.

"That's a Bowie knife. Those are used for cutting or for combat" she told the group, as she gently held the blade by its handle. A part of her wanted to keep the knives for a collection she was building, but she knew that these were evidence, and not to be trifled with.

"What about this third one Mac?" Harry asked. It looked like someone had taken a knife and forged a set of brass knuckles to it.

"That's a knuckle buster knife Harry, and probably the most dangerous of all these knives" Mac told them, with everyone taking a long look at the knives. "This one can be used to both stab someone in a fight, or to break bones with the brass knuckles attached to it." Mac was treating all these knives carefully, but especially the knuckle buster. That blade looked like it had been in some fights, and that was something that no one wanted to mess with.

While all of this was going on, Chrissy was in a cell waiting to get out. She did not want to be here. She wanted to get back to the Piranha's and continue on the road. "Hey, Jailer, How much longer am I going to be here" she demanded, not wanting to be locked up any longer than she had to be.

"Its up to the Judge when you get out of here young lady. Now quiet down in there" snapped another bailiff, who was keeping an eye on Chrissy. With that, the blonde haired young lady sat down in the cell. As she did, she had a brief flash in her mind, of herself, dressed in a proper women's suit, being held in such a cell. As quickly as the memory flash came, it left, leaving Chrissy wondering just what she had seen!

By the time the session was done for the night, Dan had won out. He would have the pleasure of taking Christine/Chrissy out for the evening. "Just be careful Dan. Chrissy might have a different idea of where she wants to go to compared to you" Harry warned the DA.

Harry was right, when Dan picked up Chrissy for the night, even bringing a nice dress for her to wear for the evening. "Are you crazy? There is no WAY I am wearing something like that!" Chrissy told him in no uncertain terms, seeing a knee length red dress with sequins sewn into the dress from head to toe. "I'd rather be in my leathers instead" she told the DA.

"You have two choices young lady. You either wear this dress and we go out to eat at places of my choice, or you wear your leathers, and you stay here until Harry decides where to send you" Dan told her.

"I'll make you a deal Mr. DA. I'll wear this dress, but for every place that we go to of your choice, we go to one of mine" Chrissy offered, hoping to get her leathers back. As she was talking to Dan, and seeing the dress and the shoes that he had with the attire, she had another flash, an image of herself in a nice dress going to a lodge meeting with someone. Again, as quickly as it had appeared, it disappeared, but left Chrissy wondering if she was loosing her mind!

"If that is what it takes for you to go out, then that is a deal" Dan told her, as he headed out of the cell. He had phone calls to make and reservations to set up for the evening. And, if everything worked out, then he would get this young lady into his bed that night!

By the time Dan returned, Chrissy had changed into the attire that Dan had prepared for her. She was not happy about it, and had her own plans for the evening! Her plans were to either water down the drinks, or dump them so she would not get drunk, while Fielding would, allowing her to leave this set up in one piece.

"You look outstanding, my dear" Dan told her, enjoying the sight of her in the outfit. And she did look like a knockout, with the dress showing off her curves, and the heels giving her some height, as well as showing off her legs. The color of the dress brought out Chrissy's skin color. All in all, she looked like a lady who was out for the evening.

"My dear, you look ravishing" Dan told her, as he admired Chrissy in the dress, even giving her a low wolf whistle. Dan continued to look her over as he escorted her out.

As the evening went on, Chrissy's plan went into effect. While she enjoyed the meal, she either watered down the drinks Dan gave her, barely sipped them, or dumped them when possible. They also started hitting more of the bars that Chrissy knew and enjoyed, while Dan was getting more and more soused as things went along. However, Chrissy was getting more and more flashes of another life as the evening went along. By the time that they had hit the last bar, Dan was drunk and about out of it. However, Chrissy had virtually faded away, leaving Christine Sullivan back in charge!

"Dan, you pig! Keep your hands to yourself!" Christine said, as Dan Fielding was trying to get his hands under the dress he had gotten Chrissy to wear. However, Christine Sullivan was in charge now, and wanted nothing to do with Dan this night. Eventually, she arranged for a pair of cabs to be called: One to take Dan back to his place, the other to take her back to her apartment building.

Once Christine got back to her building, she quietly slipped up to her apartment. Reaching up to the sill above her door, she felt around until she found her backup key. "Harry and Bull , along with Mac, were right in there suggestion in getting a backup key for this place" Christine muttered to herself. Once inside, she was shocked to see the state of her apartment! Everything was covered in plastic and dust. "Just what happened?!" she asked/exclaimed.

" _Christine, Christine. Come to a mirror Christine"_ a voice called out to her. At first Christine just shook her head, trying to get a handle on what was going on with her apartment. _"Christine, come to a mirror, NOW!"_ the voice called out again, this time more agitated. Finally Christine went to one of the mirrors and looked in it. To her surprise, looking at her from the mirror, was Chrissy Stone! "Chrissy, we need to talk!" the image that was in the mirror told her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

As Christine approached the mirror, she was SHOCKED at what she saw! It was her, but different. This version had sun bleached hair, with a look in her eyes that said she would take no nonsense from anyone! She was wearing a leather vest, a stained shirt, and leather pants as well as a pair of above the ankle black leather boots that looked like they had seen a lot of dirt from being on the road.

"Just who are you and what do you want of me?" Christine asked, looking over the person in the mirror. There was something about her that resonated with her, as if looking at a dark reflection of herself.

"I'm you. Or, should I say, the wild side of you" Chrissy said, looking at Christine. "But, as I said, we need to talk. How much do you remember about the last 6 months?" The mirror image asked, looking at Christine, seeing if something would kick in.

Christine just shook her head. "The last thing I remember, before tonight, was driving up to Albany and my car going off the road. After that, nothing" she told her reflection.

"Its no wonder you don't remember. You lost your mind and memories that night until tonight" Chrissy told her. "In effect, I was _**born**_ that night! I was wandering around and found the Piranhas, who were carefully riding the roads that night. They took me in, and in a matter of weeks, I was accepted full fledged in the gang. I road bikes with them, repaired them, drank with them, hell, I even fought with them and besides them!"

"But why do that?! We had a job, a life" Christine told her image in the mirror, disgusted at what she was hearing. She would never have left her job as a public defender to join up with a biker gang. It was just disgusting to her!

"We had no choice that night! The car was on fire, you had no memories of who you were, and I was just getting used to being in charge. The Piranhas offered safety and a way to live, as well as making people who would become a family for me. And over time, I earned a reputation as a lady who you did not want to mess with in a fight" Chrissy told her, remembering how the knives felt in her hands against some of the other gangs that they had run into.

"And look at what its gotten us: In jail, released under the care of that Leach. Dan Fielding, who had

wanted to get us drunk and in his bed! And if he had succeeded, there is no telling where we would have ended up!" Christine berated her mirror counterpart. Christine just shook her head over what she remembered in the past of women who had ended up with Dan. The memories were not pleasant.

"He's that much of a leach?" Chrissy asked, looking at Christine with wonder. While she was not that thrilled with Dan, she didn't think that he as that bad.

"Oh lord Chrissy! If you had seen some of the things that I had over the years, you would not be acting like this! Dan Fielding thinks that women are to be bedded, and if possible, used for his advancement in both power and money" Christine told her, shaking her head in despair.

"Maybe, just maybe, if the two of us worked together, we can deal with Dan" Chrissy suggested to her other half.

THAT brought Christine to a halt. "Just what do you have in mind?" she asked her mirror counterpart. wondering just what she had in mind.

"I'll fill you in on that later. Right now, we need to get you back in a position where you can pull this off" Chrissy told her. "And to do that, I need to fade into the background. If certain things come up, I'll offer advice and if need be, I'll step in. But, for the most part, YOU will be in charge!"

"You'd do that? Christine asked, surprised at the offer. She had some idea of what her mirror image was like, but to offer to do something like this shocked her!

"Like I said, you need to be the one on the scene. I can offer advice, maybe help out if need be, but for the most part, you need to be the face of the two of us. Once things have settled down somewhat, then we can deal with Dan Fielding" Chrissy told Christine.

"Then lets do this. I need my job back, and between the two of us, Fielding is going to wish he had kept his hands to himself."Christine told her mirror image. And with that, Chrissy faded from the mirror. However, Christine could still feel her presence in her mind.

In the weeks that followed, changes occurred in the court. Ms. O'Rourke got promoted to Circuit Court duties and became a top defense attorney. Soon, Christine was back in Judge Stone's court again, but there were times those who were regulars in the court could see differences in Ms. Sullivan. Christine would at times come in wearing boots, or leather skirts, she was even spotted wearing a slightly off the shoulder blouse from time to time. But, none of this affected her work in the court. She still managed to keep Dan at bay, while renewing her friendship with Roz and Harry, along with Bull. Her relationship with Mac remained cordial, but not on the same level as the others. For the most part in court, Christine was in charge of her cases, but there were times that it seemed that Chrissy was influencing Christine. But, they were wrong. Chrissy might talk with Christine, but she kept her word. Unless it was something that she could do something about, she stayed quiet

One day, as Christine was driving to work however, she came across something that she had to stop to get involved in. It was a warm evening, and Christine was driving into work. With the destruction of the Mazda, she had gotten herself a Volvo sedan to and from work. This evening, as she was heading to the courtroom, she saw a young woman off to the side of the road. The young lady was having problems with a BMW motorcycle. She was trying to work on the bike, and this caught Christine's attention.

" _Now this is a dangerous situation"_ Christine heard Chrissy say in her head, as the Volvo pulled over near the motorcycle. The conversation between the two of them had started off slow, but now, they were not afraid to talk to one another mentally.

"A motorcycle off the street is a bad situation" Christine replied, pulling over to see what aid she could give the owner. Christine understood that a car off the side of the road was a bad situation, but a motorcycle could be even worse.

" _You talk to her, I'll look over the bike. Maybe I can make a suggestion to help her out"_ Chrissy suggested. Being someone who had worked on bikes over the months, Chrissy would be able to figure out what the problem was, and how to fix it, while Christine would try and keep the driver calm.

"Hi. What seems to be the problem?" Christine asked, seeing the bike off to the side, the cover to the battery off, as well as the electronics exposed for this motorcycle. It looked like a mess and it was going to take some work to get it up and running again.

"I was carefully dealing with the traffic, when all of a sudden, it stopped! No lights, no power, no nothing!" the owner snapped, upset at the situation. The bike was fairly new. Less than six months since it had come off the dealer showroom, and this was the first major problem that had occurred.

"Lets take a look at it, Maybe a fresh set of eyes can help out" Christine offered. What she suggested made sense. Sometimes, a fresh set of eyes might find a problem that someone who had been at it for a while might not. And with that, the ladies went to work on the bike, even getting themselves covered in dirt and grease.

"Found it" Chrissy called out after 10 minutes of looking. It turned out that one of the fuses has burned out and needed to be replaced. "Simple as replacing the fuse. But, you might want to take it into either the dealership or a mechanic, and have them look at the electronics. You can use a circuit breaker as a temporary fix, but you really need to take it in for a solid upgrade" the owner was told.

The owner nodded, as she fired up the BMW and took off, making a mental note to take the bike into the dealership and have them work on the electronics. Since the bike was less than a year old, it was still under warranty, which would save a great deal of money on the repairs needed.

Afterwards, Christine headed back to her Volvo to head on back to court, However, as she sat down in her car, she was SHOCKED to see the dirt and oil on her outfit! "Great. Just great. I'm too far from home to go home and get changed" she muttered to herself. " _Good thing we started leaving a spare set of clothing at the courthouse"_ Chrissy responded. It had been rough at first, listening to Chrissy's suggestion to have a spare change of clothing at the courthouse. She had found a locker on one of the floors and had put one of her better pant outfits in there; Up till now, she had never had to use it, but it looked like this would be the first time.

By the time Christine had changed and got upstairs to the Courtroom, she was running late. "Did we have a hard time getting away from lover boy?" Dan asked, a leer on his face.

"Put a sock in it Dan" Christine replied, giving him a cold look on her face. " _You need some better material to deal with Fielding"_ Chrissy told Christine, realizing just how much of a louse that Dan was. " _We will have to come up with a plan to deal with him and soon"_ Christine replied.


End file.
